War of Light (JLA: KOR Episode)
War of Light is the 21th-22th two-parter episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Hal Jordan (flashback and main story) *** Guy Gardner *** John Stewart *** Lana Lang ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Star Sapphire Corps *** Carol Ferris *** Ruby the Red Fox ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (also a member of the Blue Lantern Corps) ** White Lantern / Kyle Rayner (first appearance as White Lantern) ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira Supporting Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Brother Warth ** Oreo the Hawk ** Mala ** Saint Walker ** Solovar ** Starfire / Koriand'r ** Unnamed Numerous Members * Green Lantern Corps ** Ch'p ** Boodikka ** Guardians of Oa *** Ganthet *** Sayd *** Ranakar ** Iolande ** Kilowog ** Mogo ** Salakk ** Tomar-Re ** Unnamed Numerous Members * Indigo Tribe ** Indigo-1 * Knights of Rao ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** The Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Larfleeze * Red Lantern Corps ** Atrocitus ** Bleez ** Dex-Starr ** Zilius Zox ** Unnamed Numerous Members * Sinestro Corps ** Amon-Sur ** Arkillo ** Sinestro ** Unnamed Numerous Members * Star Sapphire Corps ** Aga'po ** Gi'ata ** Zamaron Warriors * White Lantern Corps ** Abin Sur (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (revived) ** Unnamed Numerous Members Villains * Black Lantern Corps ** Black Hand (single appearance) (dies) ** Unnamed Lanterns * Ethan Hand (first appearance) (joins the Green Lantern Corps) (removed from the Green Lantern Corps) Other Characters * Terra / Tara Markov (mentioned only) * Jessica "Jade" Cruz (first appearance) (cameo) (joins the Green Lantern Corps) Synopsis The Seven Lantern Corps must join forces to overcome the incoming threat of the Black Lantern Corps, alien zombies led by Black Hand, who seeks to eliminate all life from the Galaxy. Plot Part 1: ''Dawn of the Black Lanterns'' Two unsuspecting members of the Sinestro Corps were sent to watch over an lifeless unknown planet where an unknown treasure is hidden. The two discover an seemly dead Power Battery, which turns out to be still active and full of power. Suddenly, unknown forces appear from nowhere and kill them both (off-screen). Their power rings eventually return to Qward. In a restaurant near Ferris Aircraft, Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris are having a dinner while discussing about what should be done for the young Lanterns (Collin Hill, Esperanza Del Rey, Amber Lang and Dionne Stewart) who joined the Knights of Rao (in their minds, both suggest adopting Collin and EsperanzaCarol had learned from Lois Lane of Collin and Esperanza's loss of their parents in Thinking Positive as their own children). Just as they exchange ideas about their safety, they are called by Kilowog to follow him into Oa. There, a reunion between the Green Lantern Corps was gathered by the Guardians, who warn them about an unknown threat approaching the Galaxy. Collin, Esperanza, Amber, Dionne an Stargirl (who wanted to join Kyle Rayner in his fight) also join in to answer to the Guardians' distress call. Ganthet informs them that an unknown power source hidden in the lifeless planet Sinestro ordered two members of his Corps check in may be the cause, leading Hal to deduce that the Sinestro Corps might be responsible and, followed by his closest fellow Lanterns, takes off for battle. They arrive in the planet Ganthet informed them about to investigate the situation, but end up clashing with Sinestro and his Corps, who demand them to leave because this is "Yellow Lantern Business only". Over the Green Lanterns' refusal, a intense battle in the planet issues. The fight between the two Lantern Corps is suddenly interrupted when they are confronted and attacked by a horde of Zombie-like Lanterns and their leader, who calls himself "Black Hand". After an intense fight, both Green and Yellow Lanterns forcibly retreat. After Jordan and Stewart inform the Guardians about what happened, Ganthet reveals that the alien zombies they fought against are the Black Lantern Corps, a group composed of deceased beings from other different planets in zombie form who seek to eliminate all life from the Galaxy. Aware of the great threat the Black Lanterns impose for every Lantern Corps regardless the sides and factions, the Green Lanterns and Yellow Lanterns agree to form a reluctant, but temporary truce to overcome their new common enemy (even though the young Lanterns do not appreciate that). While their Lantern Corps keep the other Black Lanterns occupied, Jordan and Sinestro battle Black Hand himself, who is determined to recreate a new universe where organic beings are "free from emotions" like the rest of the Black Lanterns so that they can no longer feel pain. Rayner exacts to reach the Black Lantern central battery and destroy it to insure the Black Lanterns will cease coming back, though Kilowog advises him that a Power Battery's destruction can cause an violent explosion which can kill dozens, much to Stargirl's concern. Just as Black Hand gains the upperhand and attempts to absorb Jordan and Sinestro's life forces, Rayner reaches the battery and cripples it, causing an explosion which destroys the planet along with most of the Black Lanterns and seemly kills Rayner himself (as deduced by his fellow Lanterns when his ring floats in space quoting: "Ring status report. Kyle Rayner of Sector 2814 deceased. Scan for replacement initiated.") to Stargirl's tearful horror. "To Be Continued..." Part 2: ''Seven Lights in Hand'' "Previously on Justice League: Knights of Rao..." Part 2 begins with a small recap of Part 1, recalling the rebirth of the Black Lanterns, the truce between the Green and Yellow Lanterns and Kyle Rayner's apparent sacrifice. It also starts with a small prologue flashback recalling the principles of Hal Jordan as Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and the death of his predecessor Abin Sur. The flashback ends with a white light igniting over Sur and a mysterious shadowed figure about to grab his hand before he succumbed to his wounds. In Oa, the Green Lanterns and the Justice League attend to Kyle Rayner's funeral as his ring is passed to his old high school rival and Black Hand's grandson, Ethan Hand, whom Courtney scorned for his arrogant attitude long ago as well as his obsessive rivalry with Rayner. Black Hand, who still has an small fragment of his battery in him, and his remaining Black Lantern Corps reemerge still determined to end life in the universe. Meanwhile, Kyle Rayner, who had somehow survived the explosion of the Black Lantern power battery, finds himself in another dimension without his ring, but still alive. There, he is met with a mysterious figure who offers him a "gift of Life" for his dedication with the Green Lantern Corps. The Justice League, the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps gather the Blue Lanterns, the Star Sapphires, the Indigo Tribe, the Red Lanterns and Lafleeze as they decide to put aside their differences so that they will triumph over the Black Lanterns to save the Universe and all life in it. The League and the seven Lantern Corps confront the Black Lanterns in an lifeless uninhabited star system and another great battle issues. While the Lanterns keep Black Hand and his army occupied, Stargirl and Ethan head into the core of the Sector, where the Black Lanterns are building a new Central Battery after the previous one was destroyed by Rayner. Courtney is quick to learn of Ethan's parentage and true nature and turns against him, but he disarms her and prepares to finish her off. Right before Ethan can finish her off and turn her over to the Black Lanterns, Kyle, now a member of the Black Lanterns' opposite twin, the White Lantern Corps, suddenly reemerges to incapacitate him and save Courtney's life. Kyle also uses his new ring to summon the Entity of Life and the White Lantern Corps, including their leader and Jordan's predecessor Abin Sur, who manage to aid the other Corps obliterate every Black Lantern in the way. Black Hand attempts to fight back, but Kyle and Stargirl together defeat and destroy him, ending the Black Lanterns' threat once and for all. As the Seven Lanterns celebrate their victory, the White Lanterns leave to parts unknown, though Kyle decides to stay on Earth with the Justice League. Ethan is stripped of his position as a Green Lantern for his treachery and his ring passes to a more suitable successor, a young Green Lantern fan whom Jordan knows for her nickname "Jade". The episode ends with Kyle and Courtney sitting in the top of a building on Oa and sharing a kiss. Voice Cast * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Sam Riegel as White Lantern / Kyle Rayner * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira, Aya * Catherine Taber as Arisia Rrab * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El, Gi'ata, Star Sapphire Rings * Hynden Walch as Starfire / Princess Koriand'r * Kimberly Brooks as The Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Colleen Villard as Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Robbie Daymond as Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Kirk Thornton as Abin Sur * Travis Willingham as Green Lantern Power Rings * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Aga'po * Jennifer Hale as Lana Lang, Mala * James Arnold Taylor as Saint Walker, Galaxor, Blue Lantern Rings * Alan Tudyk as Brother Warth * Tom Kane as Solovar * Vanessa Marshall as Boodikka * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart * Danielle Nicolet as Indigo-1 * Will Friedle as Guy Gardner * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mogo, Red Lantern Rings * Richard Epcar as Ganthet * Misty Lee as Sayd * Mark Hamill as Black Hand * Wil Wheaton as Ethan Hand * Troy Baker as Sinestro * J. B. Blanc as Atrocitus * Nika Futterman as Bleez * Liam O'Brien as Dex-Starr, Larfleeze * Tom Kenny as Zilius Zox, Tomar-Re * Robin Atkin Downes as Arkillo, Ranakar Notes * The title of this episode is a reference to the DC Comics event "War of Light", an ancient prophecy from the Book of Oa where the seven colors of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum would be harnessed and used by the seven Lantern Corps, heralding the Blackest Night. ** The subtitle of Part 1 is a reference and homage to the popular 1978 horror movie "Dawn of the Dead" and its 2004 remake directed by Zack Snyder. ** The subtitle of Part 2 is a homage to the song "Seven Rings in Hand" by Steve Conte, which is part of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise's first game for Nintendo Wii "Sonic and the Secret Rings". References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Multi-Part Episodes